


Flock Together

by AmyPound



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Della the former wild child grows up, Donald doesn't understand personal space, Foreshadowing, Gen, I don't know anything about duck reproduction and tbh I don't want to, Protective Donald, Scrooge plays referee, Sibling squabbles, Unplanned Pregnancy, happy ending ruined by foreshadowing canon, tough conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPound/pseuds/AmyPound
Summary: Della is forced to have a difficult conversation about upcoming changes in her life.
Relationships: Della Duck & Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Mentions of Della/Others
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Flock Together

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ducktales fic.

Della paced frantically back and forth in the hallway, the normal spring in her step replaced with a furious deliberate march. A mature walk? God, Della was never mature, and she definitely needed to be. Did she? She didn’t know anymore. And that scared her most of all. 

“Uncle Scrooge, hey uhh uncle, interesting word huh? Well, you’re bout to be even more of one.” Della paused then shook her head and continued her pacing. “Nope, no definitely not.” 

Della sighed in disgust. “How can I do this if I can’t even tell him?” 

Della’s head drooped even lower. “Maybe I can’t?” 

“You canne what?” A voice came from behind her. 

Della whipped around. There was Uncle Scrooge, frowning at her. She gasped. He already knew. He already knew and she was dead and- “Because if you wear a hole in this carpet with your pacing I will be taking that out of your allowance.” A joke. Della began to laugh. And Laugh and laugh and laugh. 

“Della,” Scrooge was suddenly shouting. Della suddenly shook back to herself and realized she had been crying a lot. And now she was in the office, on an overstuffed chair. “Della, lass, what’s wrong?” 

Della found Scrooge cleaning off her face with a handkerchief. “I-I” Della sniffed and pushed herself away from Scrooge, sitting up straight. “Uncle Scrooge, I- I- I’m pregnant and I’m keeping the clutch.” She ripped off the bandaid now. Words coming out in a jumble. “No, I don’t know who the father is and No, I don’t care because I want to keep them anyway. And nothing you say can change my mind. And before you kick me out.” 

“Who said anything about kicking you out?” 

“But-” Della frowned. “But I’m pregnant?” 

“Yes, apparently so. But that alone isn’t going to get you kicked out right this minute.” He held her up with his arms. “Now, take a deep breath.” Della listened, it was the only thing she could do. “That’s it, lass, keep breathing.” 

“Y-You’re not mad at me?” Della asked, not quite ready to relax just yet. “One of Scrooge McDuck’s heirs, having a child out of wedlock? How can you not be mad? The headlines write themselves. I’ve let you down!”

Scrooge sighed, for once sounding the centuries-old he was. “No,” Scrooge said. “No, you have not. So don’t you dare put words in my mouth.” Scrooge forced her to make eye contact. “Della, I’m not gonna lie to ye and say this is the perfect circumstance and nothing could go wrong. But, you’ve never let me down. I’m not mad at you.” 

Della felt tears welling up again. She didn’t feel like she deserved this. “You’re about the only one right now,” Della said as she looked back down. “Donald already gave me what for. He busted into my bathroom because--well I don’t know why. He’ll use any bathroom as his own just because he feels like it.” 

“What, exactly, did Donald say? ,” Uncle Scrooge said sternly. 

Della was suddenly more worried for Donald than herself, or the unborn children at the tone of his voice. “He-uh-well it was more of a heated discussion, really,” Della blathered on. “About the concept of maturity and, uh, who was and wasn’t mature and-” 

“UNCLE SCROOGE!” Donald shouted, literally busting down the door. Ooh, that was  _ definitely  _ coming out of Donald’s allowance. “Della needs to tell you-” Donald pulled himself up sort, or at least tried to before his foot got caught in the rug and he fell to the floor in a heap. As Donald often did, he popped back up rather quickly. “That she-she-she’s already here,” he finished sheepishly. 

“Yeah, I am. And I already told him, Molting butthole.” Della stuck her tong out at him and then thought better of it. “Probably not mature enough for you, huh?” 

“NO!” Donald shouted emphatically. “Children are a huge responsibility!” 

“You think I don’t know that?!” Della shouted back at him. “Like that hasn’t been the only thing on my mind for weeks.” 

“You’ve known for weeks?!” 

Scrooge, who had put himself between Della and Donald glanced back at her with a concerned look. “Really? Weeks?” 

“I-I’ve uh, suspected for a couple of weeks now. But I uh… well we all know Denial is more than a river-- well anyway I only took the test today.” Della frowned and took a step toward Donald. “And then you burst into _ my _ bathroom, without knocking, and saw the test on the counter. Who knows what I could have been doing!” 

“ _ Clearly _ nothing worse than you’ve already done!” 

“Yeah, well go fooey yourself, Dude!” 

“Della. Donald,” Scrooge said with a frown, turning back toward him. “That,” Scrooge let the threat echo. “Is. Enough.” 

Donald folded in on himself slightly. “I just worry.” 

“I know,” Della said with a huff and roll of her eyes. “But you act like I don’t worry at all.” 

“You don’t!” Donald said, sounding like he was well on his way to a heart attack. 

Della opened her mouth to shout back but Uncle Scrooge had put a finger on her lip. “QUIET!” He shouted so loud that the house shook. Duckworth and Beakley had to know something was happening now. Great. “Now sit down, both of you.” 

Della fell back into the comfy chair she had been sitting in. She saw Donald’s face twitch in concern, but she merely rolled her eyes and looked away. She’d never stopped adventuring and she was still in this position, sitting down roughly wasn’t going to change anything. 

“Now,” Scrooge said, pulling his chair around the desk to sit between them. “We’re gonna take turns listening. Della, it’s only fair that since you, well, you started all of this so you may as well, well, start this.” 

Uncle Scrooge was, of course, right. Della took another deep breath and looked up. She couldn’t make eye-contact with either her uncle or brother, but she managed a spot on the wall between them easily enough. “It’s like I said, I’ve got a fertilized clutch. I’m keeping the eggs.” She nodded to herself. “And that’s all there is to know right now.” 

“That’s  _ all _ ?  **That’s ALL** ?!” Donald shot up from his seat again. “What do you mean ‘That’s all’?” 

Della’s hands balled up into fists. She’d love nothing more than knocking Donald down a peg or two right now. But, no, she wasn’t going to play his game, that’s what he wanted. “That’s all that matters. I’ll have more information after I visit the doctor.” 

“And when are you seeing the doctor?” 

“I haven’t made the appointment yet because some jerk face broke into my bathroom and then tried to tell my uncle before I could.” 

Donald began ranting incoherently. Usually, Della could follow along with whatever he was saying, she had been listening to him all her life after all, but she didn’t care to listen. The words “immature”, “irresponsible”, and “impulsive” all made it through loud and clear. Della curled up in the chair as he continued on. 

“Donald, enough,” Scrooge said. “What’s done is done. What would you have her do now, hmm?”

Donald sputtered for a few more moments before falling surprisingly silent. “I-uh, I don’t know.” 

“Well, that’s that then,” Scrooge said. He turned back to Della. “Della, do you have anything more thought out?” 

Slowly, as she realized neither Scrooge nor Donald would be tearing her a new one, Della nodded. “Well, um, okay, umm, I planned on getting a job, as a pilot, so I could get health insurance, and uhh make money to pay rent and take care of the kids.” 

“Pay rent?” Scrooge said with a frown. 

“I know you said you weren’t kicking me out, but I-” 

“You’ll be living here,” Scrooge said. Both she and Donald stared at him with their jaws on the floor. “Don’t look so surprised.” Scrooge straightened his clothes and smirked. “Better to keep any unsuspecting heirs where I can see them, after all.” 

“Of course,” Della said, nearly smiling herself. She cleared her throat and continued, “So I guess I’m not going to pay rent since that comes out of my allowance.” Scrooge nodded. “But I would like to get a job, because I'm still going to have to buy some baby things, and yes, have to, I can’t have them chewing on old toys that may or may not have lead in them.” Scrooge opened his mouth to say something, but Della powered on. “I mean, you have seen Fethry right?” Scrooge’s mouth shut. 

“Plus, if I am working, I’ll need baby sitters, even if my job would have a daycare, what if we go on an adventure? I can’t take babies to fight beagle boys by the bay!” Della’s head shot up. “Oh no, do the babies need their own bodyguards? Everyone will be after them!” 

“I’m quite sure they’d be safe in this house as long as Beakley’s here,” Scrooge said gently. 

“Mrs. B would look after them?” 

“Pretty sure she would,” Scrooge said with a nod. “Especially if some extra pay was coming out of your allowance.” 

Della nodded. “Fair.” 

And on the conversation went. Della spitballed all of the ideas she’d been developing in the back of her head when she wasn’t sure she’d ever need, and Scrooge, and eventually Donald, offering helpful input. 

“And-And that’s everything I can think of at the moment,” Della said after about an hour. They had all moved onto a couch at some point. Della between Donald and Uncle Scrooge. “I-Is that okay?” 

“That’s-that’s actually more than I thought of,” Donald said. “Della, I-I’m sorry.” He sighed “I should have known nothing could stop you.” 

Della discretely rubbed her own eyes. “I understand why you’d be upset,” she said. “But...if we’re doing this together, then I think we’ll all be okay.” 

“Nothing can stop this family,” Scrooge said with a smile. “As long as we’re together, we’ll get through this in one piece.” As Donald and Della surrounded Scrooge in a hug, Della knew they’d be okay, as long as they were all together. 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just wouldn't leave my head and it broke me out of a non-writing rut, so have at it. I feel the need to apologize for some reason. 
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and any love are appreciated. I will probably be posting more Ducktales fics in the future because there are plot bunnies (duckies?) running around in my brain. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter/discord/elsewhere @Amy Pound  
> My tumblr is Yarsian.


End file.
